1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination of a tire tool and a tool set and, in particular, to a tire tool that facilitates the removal of a tire from a wheel rim.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 6,751,819, entitled to the applicant of this application for patent, that discloses a tire lever which is used for removing a tire from a wheel rim is provided on a tool assembly. The tire lever is detached from the tool set for the removal of the tire and is stored thereon when not in use. Therefore, the user has no need to bring a tire lever and a tool assembly separately. Specifically, the tire lever is mounted on a housing member of the tool assembly at a position where it will not interfere the operation of other tools of the tool set that pivotally connects to the housing member and will not have an effect of preventing the user to hold the housing member ergonomically.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,751,819 discloses a tire lever, used for removing a tire from a wheel rim, provided on a tool assembly. The tire lever is detached from the tool set for the removal of the tire and is stored thereon when not in use. Therefore, the user has no need to bring a tire lever and a tool assembly separately. Specifically, the tire lever is mounted on a housing member of the tool assembly at a position where it will not interfere with the operation of other tools of the tool set pivotally connected to the housing member and will not have an effect of preventing the user to hold the housing member ergonomically.
Generally, removing the tire from the wheel rim requires a step that the user rotates the tire lever along the wheel rim. However, it is always never too easy and requires a great effort to do so. Therefore, there is still a desire to provide a tire lever that saves the user's effort to remove the tire from the wheel rim.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.